<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos' flower by Luminee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715550">Chaos' flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee'>Luminee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, I tried something, M/M, final fantasy setting, happy birthday to ako, i'm not even a fan of final fantasy, soft, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon finds a pretty flower in the middle of Midgar and it makes him think of Minhyuk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon &amp; Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaos' flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/gifts">aguamenting</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>This is a short thingie I wrote for Ako's birthday and because she is a fan of Final Fantasy i set everything there without being myself a fan AT ALL, i'm totally a newbie in this universe and I've been watching a let's play with her so i thought hey why not try!<br/>Turns out she liked it very much and asked me to translate so here it is :) I hope it'll make someone else happy too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jooheon held tightly but gently the little flower he had in his hand, trying his best to protect her. He had found the dandelion by accident, in the corner of a street of the sector eight. He knew he should not spent too much time over the plate, if someone from the infantryman recognized him he would be in danger. But he had not been able to resist when he had seen the pretty yellow flower with the almost intact petals. No one in Midgar had stepped on it. No one had noticed it either, nobody in Midgar wanted to look at the floor after all. Jooheon did not either but his training had made his senses extremely developed and the unusual bright yellow colour near his foot had caught his eye. It was so rare to be able to find a flower in the city, he had no idea how it had ended up there, nor how it could have bloom in the middle of the buildings and the Mako reactors.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the chaos that had appeared in the sector after the explosion of one of the reactor, the flower seemed so little and so fragile. A tiny spot of yellow in the mix of greyish. A depressing result of smoke emanation and haze. Maybe it was ridiculous to take the time to save a simple flower, when the whole sector was taken by fear and panic, but Jooheon still picked it up. He did not want to put it in his pocket, scared that it would damage it as he was running in the city’s maze. So he kept it in his hand, his fist closed over it so no breeze could take off one of its petal.</p><p> </p><p>The mission was nothing hard for the experimented and talented warrior that he was. The explosion had been nothing much than a small tremor and, once he had reached the slums, all he wanted was to get back to Mnhyuk who had been probably waiting for him in the small room they were sharing. Minhyuk had not come for this mission, he had stayed in the slums, fulfilling tasks for people here and there. He used his last strengths to run to reach him.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if Minhyuk would like the little dandelion that he had taken the time to save. He hoped that yes. The latter had not been out above the plate for a while now and, if Jooheon could not rip a piece of the sky for him, maybe the flower could bring him a bit of nature, of Earth.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk was not sleeping when Jooheon entered the room. He was not surprised. If one of them was going in a mission alone, the other one would stay awake until they would be together again. It had became impossible for them to fall asleep without feeling the body warmth of the other one. Jooheon could not even imagine close his eyes without his arms around Minhyuk’s thin body, with his head pressed on his chest like it has always been its place. They would often stay in this position, not sleeping yet, just listening to each other’s calm breathing and Jooheon would softly kiss Minhyuk’s head just to feel the smile appearing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk did not hesitate. Without a word he ran to hug Jooheon, breathing with all his lungs the smell of his lover. Even covered by smoke and pollution it still was comforting and familiar. Something to hold onto and from which he could not drive away like a satellite around a planet. Jooheon had become his home and his landmark.</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon was not a shy person, far from it. However, after softly kissing Minhyuk’s lips, he felt himself blushing as he handed out the dandelion. He had always thought that Minhyuk’s beauty was beyond comparable to anything else he had seen in this world.. He was even prettier than the sky that sometimes they could spot over the plate, or than this little flower which simple existence had made it even more meaningful. Minhyuk’s thin face, his mischievous smile and his always excited look, everything made him so much more beautiful in Jooheon’s eyes. However when Minhyuk’s eyes suddenly sparkled at the sight of this little parcel of nature, Jooheon fell even more in love if it was possible. Minhyuk carefully took the dandelion into his long fingers, staring at the still lively petals, a look of pure joy on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon shook his head. He had no answer to give. To some extent, he thought that not knowing how this flower could have bloom made it even more extraordinary. “It made me think of you,” he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk’s obvious happiness in front of the flower had made all his doubts about the gift disappear. His lover sent him a questioning look, his eyes were still sparkling, just like the sky and stars had found refuge in his pupils.</p><p> </p><p>“A crazy hope in the middle of the chaos, stronger than the ShinRa’s actions, as beautiful as it is rare. A proof that nature can bloom everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk still looked confused. “I can always blossom when I’m with you,” Jooheon ended, his cheeks turning pink.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately lowered his gaze, embarrassed by his own confession. Words had escaped his mouth without any of his control. Minhyuk chuckled. Far from mocking him, Jooheon knew him enough to grasp every subtlety of his voice and expression. A clear laugh in which he could hear his happiness. He hugged him again, kissed his red cheeks than his lips until Jooheon let himself smile in the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Jooheon,” whispered Minhyuk in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Jooheon hugged him tighter. The rest of the world and of their situation never mattered when he was in his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter @woobrioche !<br/>(also she told me there were no dandelion in FF but etoilephilante gave me the challenge to wrote a fic with a dandelion.. anyway)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>